This is my story
by auttie101
Summary: So this is about a girl named Denver and she wants to transfer factions but doesnt know which one anways there will be the main divergent people and the poeple i made so please give this book a shot please if you want more info about this book message me
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**So this is not my first story but still probably not that good but please give me a chance. So this is about a girl called Denver she comes from amity the peaceful faction she transfers to dauntless and tries to fit in but she finds it harder than she thought **

POV Denver

I sit at my table with my friends as they eat and talk and laugh. I sit there looking at my food wondering why I don't fit. There's nothing wrong with this faction but it's just not me I can't stand being nice and peaceful all the time. When the time comes I'm going transfer factions I don't know which one though. I am going for my test tomorrow and that will decide whether or not if I should stay or not. I look up to hear one of friends talking to me

"Denver did you hear?" my friend Rosy said

"Oh sorry no what did you say?"

"I said do you want to come over to jack's tonight to play a whole bunch of games?"

"Um yeah sure I guess."

"Great it starts at 7. Where going to have so much fun we might even play pin the tail on the donkey!" (**Sorry I don't know what games they play in amity XD) **

God I really need to get out of here. I get up and put my food in the trash and walk about the dome. I'm taking a nice walk down to the river it's a nice place where I like to think about things and get stuff of my chest. As I walk down there I see my friend chase down there I had a crush on him since I was 12 he has always been there for me.

"Hi chase" He looks behind me and waves

"Hey Denver, what brings you here?"

"I'm just here to do some thinking what about you?"

"Same, I worried about the test"

"I am too worried it will tell me to leave but I'm even more scared it will tell me to stay." He looks at me

"You're going to leave" he says with sad eyes but also with something else.

"I don't know maybe." I say looking forward.

"I might too" he said looking at me and I look at him

"Where?" I keep my eyes off of him I need to know

"Candor" I look away I can't believe you would choose candor not that it's a bad faction it's just that's not him I can't see him as one of them.

"Oh well I'm probably not going to pick that faction I suck at telling the truth."

"Well whatever faction you pick I bet you will do just great in."

"Thanks" I say as I look behind me to see the big clock back where the dome is. It says its 6:50 almost time for the get together at Jacks place.

"I better get going I'll see you soon hopefully." He nods and I start to walk away but stop as he says wait and I turn around

"What?"

"Ugh never mind I forgot what I was going to say." I look at him funny and continue walking, and I keep walking

**Hey sorry short chapter but they'll get longer I promise. So tell me how I did please it would mean the world to me and sorry if there's any spelling mistakes I know there's a couple in there so anyways peace out my fellow divergent people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Hi im back and I just want to say one thing for this story its going to take like 6 chapters to where she gets to her new faction oh and I was going to do dauntless for her new faction but I was wondering if there is another faction you would want to see her in if so message me it.**

POV Denver

I walk back to my house where my family lives I have a mom and a dad and a 12 year old sister. I walk in to find them all playing a bored game laughing and smiling

"Hi honey why don't you come join us!" my mom says all Happy and perky this is the time I start faking it. Make it till you make it right? I smile really big and laugh

"Sorry I can't I going over to Jake's tonight for a games night!" I say still smiling

"Oh that's okay and it sounds like fun!" I smile and walk to my room, my room is purple and has flowers all over it. I go and pick out a red dress that goes up to my knees I go to the bathroom and go put it on after I take out my hair from the pony tail. My hair is a bright fire red and I'm really pale but apparently I'm pretty to most people. I walk out of the bathroom and put yellow flats on and make my way over to Jake's house. When I get there his bother Dylan opens the door, his brother is the same age it's just he's nine months older.

"Hey Denver." He said smirking the thing about Dylan though is he's a big flirt so I wouldn't be surprised if he was making out with some girl by the end of the night which wouldn't surprise me.

"Hi Dylan."

"You ready for tonight?"

"Where playing games five year olds in other factions would play of course im ready." He laughs

"Where changing it up a little you'll see." He smirks again

I walk in to find everyone in a circle I go and sit next beside my best friend Naomi funny thing is she's also a red head but her hair is a little bit longer her hair reaches her butt mine reaches my lower back. But we were friends ever since grade one. Once I sat down Jake got up and started talking

"Since this is our last night before we take our test and split our own ways I decided that will play one game each factions plays in there faction so if we switch we will be prepared for what games they play." Everyone looked kind of shock but also excited.

"So which game are we going to play first?" Rose asks

"Well I thought we would play a game we all know from our faction which is… pin the tail on the donkey!" Everyone starts smiling expect me.

"Since you asked rose you can go first" That made her really happy because she started squealing. After she stop squealing we blind folded her and spanned her around. She did really bad like really bad she pinned the tail on Bobby's arm. That must have been painful. Everyone else goes and did pretty good now it's mine turn I'm not scared I did this many times before. They blind fold me and spin me around ten times and I stick the tail on where I think it should go when I made it stick I took the blind fold off to find I got the tail right where it should be. Everyone started cheering for me

"Good job Denver!" Naomi said when I look at her a I feel sad for wanting to leave her my family my friends but I know I don't belong here. I lose focus until I hear Jake say the next gave is

"Never have I ever which is candor's game"

**Okay guys chapter 2 is up I hope you like it tell me some good never have I ever things to say. By the way if you want me to take Denver into another faction just tell me anyways please tell me what you thought of this chapter that would be really nice sorry for spelling mistakes if there is any and that all goodbye my fellow divergent people **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys this isnt a update im sorry i haven't posted in a while i have been busy with school work and stuff and i just got back from the band trip but whatever it was fun but please tell me what you think of the story so far**


End file.
